New Life & New Generation - Same Story - AFitU
by AnimeFanLoverForever
Summary: This is the same story that I posted in my other file - AFitU (AnimeFreakInTheUniverse) and Ive put it under my new file. Summary: In the world of ninjas read as two children wander round the world in search for their missing father and unknown mother. The father that once was the leader of one of the greatest & strongest clans ever, disappered when a snake-man like appeared...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**New Life & New Generation**

Chapter 1 - Konoha's New Threat?!

The Sun was shining brightly in the village of Konoha. It was a peaceful morning until… an unexpected incident happens. There was an explosion near the entrance gate of Konoha. Two men dress in black robes, with cloud patterns, suddenly appeared, out of nowhere.

Both men had swords on them, one of them only had one, which was strap to his waist, while the other one had two which were both strap behind his back. The one with one sword step forward, he had a brown hair with a headband that has the symbol that was supposedly destroyed a long time ago, in the 4th great ninja war, when all of the 5 great nations became allies and fought against the akatsuki and their leader Madara, he also had an eye patch on his left eye and a bandage covering his mouth. The other man had a red crimson hair and a blood-thirsty look on his face.

The man with the brown hair steps forward and was looking left to right, as if he didn't know where on earth he was. "Oi, Hotaru, are you sure this is the right place? This doesn't look like the place where those two siblings would come and stay plus I've heard this is where those two came from." The man with brown hair said, to his teammate who he responses to as "Hotaru"

"Ahh, this is the place alright, no doubt about it. This is where those annoying brats came from, but I don't think they're here _yet. _They'll be here soon I just know it, I can just feel my blood rising with excitement." Hotaru said with a look that says I-will-get-my-revenge-on-those-two-brats.

"But Hotaru…"

"Just wait Neikan, they'll be here, I just know it, but for now we should disguise ourselves before they find out our identity, knowing those two brats, they already sent out information about us. We should be careful, we shouldn't underestimate those two, after all they were the one who gave you that patch on you left eye." Hotaru said glancing towards Neikan, who was clenching his hands in fists and looks like he was about to explode and start a rampage.

"Grrrrrrr, that damn girl! If she hadn't took my other eye out, I would've still got two eyes and I would've been able to use that jutsu to finish her off!…I`ll get my revenge! I`ll destroy her first then her village, Hotaru can take care of her brother but that girl is mine! I'll make her feel the pain that my father suffered!" Neikan said, looking more dangerous by the minute.

"Calm down, Neikan. We wouldn't want to alert the people around us would we? Especially the Hokage…. I promised you can have the girl, you can destroy her and make her feel what true pain really is…" Hotaru said while doing some hand signs, and in a puff smoke he changed into another clothes and was now wearing a travellers clothes, shortly after that his partner Neikan also has a travellers clothes on. "We'll keep our name, those two brats doesn't know our names anyway, so they probably only sent what we look like and what our clothing are. But don't let your guard down, those two are strong, after all they are the legendary Black and White Kitsune... who they inherited from their father..." Hotaru said while glaring at the sky with blood-thirsty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The "Legendary" ones?

Meanwhile, two 12 year old kids walk along the path towards Konoha, one of them was a girl and the other was boy, you could actually figure out that they were both sibling, no rather twins because of the necklaces that hung around their neck - the boy had a black kitsune and the girl had white kitsune. The boy had a spikey blonde hair with blue sapphire eyes that glints in the sun, he was wearing a black and orange Hoodie and ninja pants with a ninja pouch on the side of his leg and he was also wearing a black ninja sandals. The girl had a long light pink hair - it was more red than pink but It just looks pink - which was tied back with a red ribbon and she had emerald eyes that look like you could easily get lost in it, she was wearing a pink jumper - which was open and the sleeves was rolled up to her elbow - and you could see a yellow T-shirt, with a badge that looks like a crown. She was also wearing a Pink and blue scarf and a pink and black checkered skirt and a black, girls, ninja sandals.

You could tell they were ninjas from the way they are dress and the wierd strange arm band they wore, the edges of the armband was gold and the middle was silver which had a spiral in the middle, three wavey line in the middle and two swords place in an X shape through the middle, but one thing that confuses people is that they can easily enter hidden villages and that they don't belong to any of them. Many people thought that they used a special jutsu, but a couple of months ago they found out that they have eligable pass to get in, it seems as though that those two siblings know all the kages and have a special relation to them.

"Are we there yet? My legs are killing me and I'm kind of hungry!" shouted the boy with blond hair. "Tatsuya! For the last time! No, we are not there yet and second we just got out of the hot springs and had dinner! So For God's Sake would you just SHUT UP For at least an hour! You are getting on my nerves!" the girl with light pink hair shouted at her twin brother, Tatsuya. "Geez Sayome… I was just trying to lighten up the mood. You don't have to be to bossy… Stubborn woman…" Tatsuya murmured with half-moon eyes, while glancing to the direction of his sister, who was about to explode.

"What…did…you...say…..just….now?!" Sayome said, clenching her fists and has an angry expression on her face. "Eerrrrr… Nothing! Promise!" Tatsuya said defending himself from the coming outrage of his sister. 'I knew I shouldn't have made her mad! No one likes it when she's mad, last time she got angry, she almost destroyed a little village by making an earthquake!' Tatsuya, screamed at himself, inside his head.

The two young ninjas carried on their quarrel, until they reached their destination.

"At last! Were here!" Tatsuya shouted, at no one in particular. "Hehehe, Ne, Ne, Sayome, can we go eat first, I'm kind a hung…" He was cut off by a strong punch on the face, and was now flying towards the sky.

"For The Last Time! No! We have to report to the Hokage first before we do anything else! Plus we have to sign in first before we can even get inside the Village! Baka! " Everyone around them could hear them fighting, they would've carried on if not for the Silver haired man.

"Yo..." the man with a silver hair said without taking his eyes of the book he was reading, which was called 'Icha cha cha Paradise'

"Huh?" Both siblings stop, to look at the man. "Eerrrrr, who're you?" Sayome and Tatsuya said. With half-moon eyes and was confuse at the man on front of them, while tilting their head to the side. The silver haired man sweat drop. "Time really goes by huh….." he said closing his book and stared at the sky.

"Time really what?" Tatsuya said more confuse than before.

"Ahhhh!" Tatsuya got into a battle stance, and was looking around for enemies. "What's wrong Sayome?"

"Y-you're…" Sayome stuttered and her face was pale as if she's seen a ghost.

"He's Who Sayome? Is he one of those guys we've been looking for? But in disguise!" Tatsuya started to go in front of his sister, trying to protect her from this unknown man.

"Kyoufu!" Sayome started running towards the man and hugged him.

"Kyou eh?" Tatsuya was even more confused. "Sayome what're you on about? And what do you mean Kyou.." he didn't go on because there was no point, Sayome wasn't even listening…

"Grrrr, am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on here!" Everyone look at him, including Sayome and the white haired man.

"Hahahahah! Of course you don't know what's going on because you're so thick headed!"

"Who're are you calling thick headed!" They were fighting, again.

" 'Sigh' What will I do with these two" The white haired man said. "Kakashi!" Another man appeared next to him, he was wearing a green suit and he looked the same age as man in the silver hair, he responses to as Kakashi.

"Another, Troublemaker" Kakashi murmured under his breath. "Better stop those two before they cause a huge crowd, Gai go tell the Hokage they'll be here soon"

"Ok! Might-Guy is on the run!" The man known as Guy gave Kakashi a thumbs up before he rushed to the Hokage Tower, with great speed.

Meanwhile, the two siblings were still fighting, but was then stopped by Kakashi.

"One-thousand needle strike!" He shouted while aiming in the middle of the two young ninjas. "Alright you two, you better give the report to the Hokage before she kills the two of you" The two Ninjas gulps and signs in at the front gate, before heading towards the Hokage Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unknown Uzumaki!

The three Shinobi, walk along the path towards the Hokage Tower. It was a quite walk until, Tatsuya's Stomach grumbled.

"Hehehe, Sorry. I'm kind a hungry" He said while scratching the back of his head. The three them laugh together. Until Tatsuya saw a Raman Stand.

"Ahh, Ne, Ne Sayome, can we have lunch before we see the Hokage?"

"'Sigh' Whatever, as long as your quite in front of the Hokage, understand?"

"Hai!" and he was off. "What will I do with him." Sayome grunted. "you`ll get used to it. Don't worry." Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile, with a pat on the back and went after Tatsuya. "Yeah right." Sayome Sighed and went inside the Ramen stand.

"Calm down, Tatsuya. Don't get too excited." Sayome looked at her brother, who was eating his 6th bowl of Ramen. "I can't .. I'm hungry, and… this taste sooo Good!" Tatsuya said in mouthfuls. After they've finish they paid for their food and were off.

"Arigatou, Teuchi, The food was delicious!"

"No, you're free to come next time! Tatsuya! Sayome!" Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen Stand shouted.

"Ne, Ne, Kakashi - Kyoufu, is it true that you mastered more than 1,000 jutsu?" Tatsuya asked his Godfather.

"Huh? Why'd the questions all of a sudden?" Kakashi, glances towards his Godchild.

"Dunno, just curios, so is it true?"

"Of course it is, you dummy, why would he be called the "Legendary Copy Ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Who mastered more than 1,000 jutsu." Sayome cut in.

"Ehhh, so it is true! Wow! I can't believe I have a Godfather who can master more than 1,000 jutsu! This is so amazing!" Tatsuya, smiled the biggest smile you could ever see.

"Ne, Kakashi - Kyoufu, Did you teach our dad?" Sayome suddenly asked. But never got an answer back. "Kakashi – Kyoufu?" she asked again. She looked at what he was reading and suddenly started blushing. There she saw a picture of a woman in a bikini!

"Kakashi – Kyoufu!"

"Huh? What did you see Sayome? You've gone tomato red." Tatsuya asked looking confused at his sister, who shouting at Kakashi.

"None of your business Thick- head! Now give me that book Kyoufu! Or I`ll pummel you to the ground!" Tatsuya sweat dropped 'Better stop them before Sayome causes an earthquake.'

"Stttooooopppp Ittttttt Yoouuuu Twwwoooo!" Tatsuya Screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the village could probably hear it, no probably the whole world could've heard it.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Sayome said it at the same time.

"There, can we go now, I wanna get this over with." He said walking away leaving the two stunned.

Finally they arrived at the Hokage Tower. Once they got inside the Hokage's office, they saw the Rookie 11; no I should say the Rookie 10. All of them were Jonin. There were Neji and Tenten Hyuga, Kiba and Hinata Inuzaka, Ino and Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, who betrayed Konoha, but returned to Konoha, after Naruto Uzumaki saved him. And that was also when Naruto Uzumaki Disappeared. There was Sakura Haruno, A student of The Hokage, Tsunade and a Medic Nin. Shino Aburame from the Aburame Clan, Rock Lee, who is a student of Might Guy. They also had their children with them. Kazumi Nara, daughter of Ino and Shikamaru Nara, Harou Inuzaka, Son of Hinata and Kiba Inuzaka and Amaya Hyuga, daughter of Neji and Tenten.

Many people were inside the room, there were also the teachers there.

"Wow…" Tatsuya murmured looking around the room.

"They're here Hokage-sama." Kakashi said while bowing to the Hokage, who turned around and smiled at us. We recognise her right away, especially Tatsuya.

"Y-you're-" Sayome stuttered, while pointing her finger at the woman.

"Old Hag! It's you!" Tatsuya cut in and pointed his fingers at the Hokage. Everyone sweat dropped, they know that if she was called old hag, she would totally explode!

"Why… you…little….bra-" she was cut off when Sayome suddenly punched him in the face.

"Tatsuya!" she screamed at her brother.

"What was that for?!" "Here we go again" Kakashi murmured, and was quite loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That was for calling Tsunade-sensei, old Hag!"

"Tsunade-sensei?" everyone in the room said at the same time, including Kakashi.

"Huh?, Oh Sensei didn't you tell them?" Sayome stopped nagging his brother and looked at the Hokage.

"I forgot. Sorry" she said nervously. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I better tell them then. Everyone this is the visitors we've been waiting for. This is Sayome and Tatsuya Uzumaki, their my students.I taught them when they were young"

Everyone suddenly stopped and stared at the two Uzumaki.

"Y-you're an Uzumaki?" Shizune said, surprised at the surname of the 2 children.

"Huh? Yea... were both Uzumaki actually." Tatsuya said. Confused at the crowd, he didn't know why they were staring at them.

"Oi, Sayome do you know why their staring at us?" Tatsuya ask and glances in the direction of his sister, who was currently under shock. "Sayome? Oi Sayome!?"

"Yes, I know why they're staring at us," Sayome answered her bother, while she looked to the ground, you couldn't make out if she was crying or not because her bangs covered her face.

"W-what's going o-"

"It's because of out last name," Sayome interrupted him. Tatsuya was about to ask another question but decided not to, because he knew that his sister was under shock right now and he didn't want to make her feel worse, he hated it when her sister cry, it just makes him feel like a horrible brother. "You know, dad, he was a ninja here."

Tatsuya gasped at what his sister just said. "No, way… But how did you know? I only knew that he was a powerful ninja, but to be a powerful ninja, yet in Konoha. That's… that's… I don't know how to say it but, I feel... I feel betrayed... I mean dad said that we should-"

"I know! I know! He said it, I know he said we should tell each other our secrets, So Don't think that I don't how you feel, I know exactly how you feel, Betrayed, unloved, abandoned. Isn't that how you feel now? Huh Tatsuya-kun... Tatsuya-kun Answer me! Isn't that how you feel?!" Sayome was now in the verge of tears, she fell on her knees, while clutching her brother's Jacket. "I-I k-knew because I O-over h-heard f-father talking to chancelor a-about it..." she said through sobs and sniffs.

Now the two sibling were crying. Everyone in the room fell quiet and regretted bringing the subject out, but they couldn't help it, they wanted to know why two powerful ninjas have the surname of the man that disappeared 12 years ago. And now that they know, they just wanted to go and hug the two sibling and say sorry but no one had the courage to do so, not even the Hokage or their godfather Kakashi, they were all in their little world thinking about Naruto, but a certain pink haired Kunoichi step forward.

The other kids in the room all heard about the story of the "Disappearing Saviour, Naruto Uzumaki" about how he disappeared and never returned and that there were rumours that he had two children one boy and one girl. But they never really thought they were real, they only thought they were just rumours and yet to see them, in here, in Konoha! That's like a miracle.

Sakura Haruno step forward and walk towards the two sibling who were still in the shock of what happened especially, Sayome, who was still in the verge of tears.

"It's ok… Don't cry, we know how you two feel right now. All of us in the room, especially me.." Sakura whispered in Sayome's ear. "Come at the Hokage Monuments and I'll tell you a secret, that me and your father shared."

Sayome gasped at what she was hearing right now. Although she didn't understand what Sakura was on about, but she's got this feeling that this Secret is more than a secret.

"Ok, but when?" she whispered back, and now stopped crying.

"Tonight, at Sunset. Ok?, Also tell your brother" she said more quieter than before, so that only Sayome could hear.

"Ok, I understand, so only me and Tatsu-kun?"

"Uh-Huh, and don't tell anyone just Tatsuya-kun." She whispered, and then she got up and headed towards where she was standing.

Everyone look at the direction the 2 siblings and saw that they weren't crying anymore, they felt relieve, although, not that much relieved, since it was their fault for bringing the subject up.

"Well, we should get going now, we need to book a hotel, before they are taken, right Tatsu-Kun?" Sayome said, looking into his brothers eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, well then see ya guys and bye… Old Hag" Tatsuya smirk, then ran down the stairs, that led towards outside. Sayome then soon followed, but before she went, she look at Sakura, and smiled at her.

"Sorry, about that Tsunade - sen, no, I mean Hokage -sama, I`ll teach him a lesson while you're not looking." Sayome said and smiled. "Good-bye everyone, Oh and Kakashi – Kyoufu you don't have to come We'll find a hotel on our own, plus we want to see around the village anyway, so see ya Kyoufu"

Everyone said they're good-byes and they were gone. Kakashi was about to leave when, Guy stopped him.

"Kakashi, is there something your hiding form us?" Guy said eyeing him closely.

"Hiding wha-? Oh I that, well you see, they're my Godchildren" Kakashi said sweat dropping. Everyone looked at him, with their mouths open.

"They're you're…. What!" They all said at the same time.

"My Godchildren, sorry if I didn't mention it before, but me and Tsunade-sama knew those two since they were kids."

"So That means you two knew their mother and father? And where Naruto was this whole time?" Shizune asks

"Yeah, we didn't tell anyone because if we did, they would be in grave danger," it was Tsunade's turn to talk.

"But why would they be in danger? Does this have to do with Naruto leaving?" Sakura ask curious about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we can't tell you, Naruto specifically ask us not to tell anyone, the only thing we can tell you is that Naruto cared for all of you, he didn't leave for no reason, but now I don't know where Naruto is."

"What do you mean; by you don't know where he is? I thought you knew where he is now?" This time is was Shikamaru who was asking questions.

"I don't know, I never got any letters from him since 5 years ago, and now, his children are, going round the ninja world, travelling, but If I knew where he was or what happen to him, it's still not my duty to tell you, it's either his children or himself." Tsunade finishes off. And turn her chair, so that she is facing the Village.

"Well, Naruto said the same thing for me, and I agree with Tsunade-sama, its not our decision to tell you, its himself or his kids." Kakashi sighed and left in a poof of smoke.

"Good luck Sakura, i hope they forgive you" everyone in the room came up to Sakura one by one, before they turned their attention on the Hokage.

"We understand Hokage-sama, please excuse us" with that they all left, apart from Sakura.

Once everyone was gone their was a long pause until Tsunade spoke up.

"Are you sure, you're ready to tell them? I mean what if they-" Tsunade was cut off when she saw that her student wasn't listening to her. "Sakur-"

"Yes, I'm ready to tell them, I'm ready for the consequences, I just want to get it over with" Sakura said avoiding her teacher's gaze.

" 'Sigh' Very well, Good luck Sakura"

"Hai!" and with that Sakura left leaving Shizune and Tsunade alone.

"Are you sure she'll be okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks her master.

"Of course, those two will accept her; after all they have the heart of their father." Tsunade smiled and looked at the village once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Forgiveness

Sayome woke up quite early in the morning, it was still sunrise but she couldn't sleep in the night because she was having those dreams again, no not dreams but rather nightmares. She had these nightmare ever since that day, the day she remembered well, the day her father, was sealed away. Since then she had these horrible nightmares and since then everyone changed, everything changed…. including Tatsuya….

Sayome got up from her bed and looked at the time it was 6:00am, she usually wakes up at that time, so that doesn't surprise her, since she has to make a large breakfast for her brother, so she went downstairs and as she was near the landing she gasped at what she saw, it was a certain blond sitting down on the ledge of the window just watching the sunrise.

"Tatsuya-kun?" Sayome whispered in case he was asleep, and didn't want to disturb him.

No reply. So she thought that he really was asleep, until he spoke.

"Couldn't sleep as well huh?" He said in a calm, yet soothing voice, but she knew that he was just hiding it, to make her feel better, and she hated it, a lot.

"Yea…." Sayome said, in a sorrowful voice.

"I see…. so you had those nightmares again, haven't you?" he said glancing towards me, which made me looked up to him.

"H-h-how did you know, I had those dre-"

"Because I see you….."

"See me what?"

"…. See you cry at night, and I would hear you sob, and…" he pause for a while then continued "and….. I hear you mutter his name…." he mumbled, but Sayome was able to hear it, all of it… She gasped when he had finish.

'D-did I really do that, when I sleep?' Sayome asked herself, but she was brought back to the present when he spoke again, but this time it was in a tone that Sayome wouldn't dream of hearing, especially from him.

"You have to move on, there's no point in mourning for him anymore, he's gone and we will never find him, got it Sayome? Just two words 'Move On'" as he said that he got up and walked towards Sayome, She could feel the chill run down her spine, the aura that she was feeling now, was different from what she ever experience, even though she was used to this, but this time it's different, his aura, it's not the same aura, she always feel around him, its more like.. Like a killing intent aura, more like that. Sayome couldn't move, she felt trap, surrounded by darkness, she didn't like this Tatsuya, not at all.

She stood there frozen to the spot, as he continued to walk towards her, after he reached her, he stood there beside her. Whispering something that wouldn't want to hear for more than centuries… "He was a pathetic fool, a weakling, that's who he is…. Forget about him… and if you don't…. I…will….kill….you…"

And in the same killer intent tone he said aloud, "Got that Sayome?"

Sayome was now in the verge of tears, she was furious and she did what Tatsuya didn't see coming, she slap him, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"D-don't you d-dare s-say s-something like t-that to f-father" her tears stop, and now her eyes weren't the same emerald eyes, it was now dull grey, it was now full of sorrow.

"Hmph! What Father? We never had father…. Our father's gone, he's left u-"

"Shut up!" It was now Sayome's turn to burst out. "Yes, yes we did have a father, and he was a Gentle caring Father that we both used to look up to, you used to look up to, but, I know that how you feel losing him…. Its….. its….. lonely, he was always there for us, loved us, cared for us, we were always there for each other, whenever one of us were down, he would cheer you up."

It was silent for a while, no one moved, no one spoke, Tatsuya didn't react to what she had said, he was only staring at her with dull grey eyes, there was no hope in it, no life..

"Ever since…" Sayome continued. "Ever since he disappeared, you've change; you're not the same brother that I know, the same twin brother that I love, the one that will always care for me love me and cheer me up, with that goofy smile of yours, and your eyes it's not the same eyes, that I would admire because of its beauty. You're not the same caring, loving, hyperactive, idiot, goofy twin brother I know, and you're now a merciless, uncaring, killing machine, who shows no mercy to people…. Why... why? Are you doing this?... you know that it hurt so much…. So why? ... why are you hiding your true self in that masked? Evertime you go outside you would put that stupid mask on give people FAKE goofy smile! FAKE idiotic actions!... why do you let yourself to be consumed by the darkness?… every time.. I see that fake smile and in your eyes, it always hurts me, it's like a dagger piercing through me… Don't you understand how much that hurts?! Everytime I see you put your fake smile on, and act as if nothing happened, you would put it on when were in public but when were alone you would take it off and show me those eyes, don't you understand that its i-its Stupid!... you're not the only one who is falling in despair you know….." By now Sayome was crying and was now leaning her head on his chest, "I am too… I was almost consumed by the darkness, everyday my hatred towards the person who killed him… was growing more and more, And everyday that pass I would let my inner feelings out and become a merciless, killing machine….just like you are now…." With that Sayome fell to the ground, unconscious but was caught by non other than Tatsuya. she was almost of out breath, with the crying plus she was tired from not sleeping a lot lately.

"You don't understand why im doing this, why father did this to you a long time ago….." Tatsuya whispered as he closed his sister's bedroom door. "No-one will understand…"He headed of downstairs and again stared at the sky, with the eyes of a lonely boy.

Meanwhile, in Sayome's room, she stirred for a while, until a tear drop from her face, whilst murmuring "I do understand, everything…" and then drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Sayome knew, it was already 12 in the afternoon. 'Lunchtime huh?' Sayome thought as she rubbed her temples, which was currently aching from all that tiredness. Sayome thought for a while and remembered what happened early that morning

"Oh.. yeah I forgot.. we had a big fight" Sayome frowned and looked at the alarm clock next to her, she will be meeting Sakura-san when sunset falls and she didn't tell Tatsuya-kun about it.

"Tatsuya-kun….I understand everything… if you could just let me tell you, then you'll understand… that I am suffering the same pain as you are… please let me save from the darkness… just listen to me for once…" she didn't know what she was talking about until someone knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" a very familiar voice called, from behind the door.

"Uh…. Yeah Sure…" Sayome said back quietly, but enough for the person behind the door to hear. Sayome could see the door opened slightly and a boy with a blonde hair appeared behind it. He closed the door and walked towards her, then sat down next to her in her bed.

It was silent for a while, no one moved, and no one talked, they were both unsure of what to say. So they stayed quite.

"You know… I was thinking," Tatsuya broke the silence between them, he was looking straight forward. "I mean, you know…."

"Spit it out!" Sayome half-shouted but not loud enough that the whole neighbourhood could hear and made it sound so deadly, to warned him that she was pissed off.

Tatsuya didn't know how to react, he's never seen his sister like this before, her voice was so deadly and sounded like she was about to get up and pummel him to the ground, he gulp and thought that this was a bad idea after all. Sayome could blow up any second now and probably she could destroy this whole apartment by just screaming.

"I-I... uhh I mean.. I don't know how to say this but…."

"I said Spit it out!" this time it was definitely a shout.

"Sorry…." Tatsuya half-murmured and half coughed. Sayome was stunned to say something, she froze and look at her brother's eyes, which was full of guilt and something else she couldn't point out but she shrugged it off.

"Sorry? W-what did you just s-say?" Sayome tried to keep herself from crying, she's never heard her brother say the "S" word for at least 5 years.

" 'Sigh' I said Sorry.."

"Sorry for what?" Sayome asked, she thought she sounded pathetic, I mean why would he say sorry for?

"I'm sorry for everything I did, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you were right from the start, and I had become a killing machine, a deadly one… I followed father's footsteps to be strong.. so that i can protect you, you see I also heard father talking to chancelor that time as well, he was saying something about when you cry he sees mother crying with you... he also wanted to protect mother, but he said he failed, and thats why I grown into this, because I thought that if i distant myself from you, you get stronger so that you can protect yourself, because when I become head of the Village of heroes, i wont be able to be by your side and protect you, despite the consequences i carried on being the way i was, following father's plan - for you to get Im really sorry Sayome..."

Sayome gasped, she didnt know that all her brother wanted her to do was get stronger

"It's ok I forgive you, I know it was hard, I had the same feelings as well, so don-"

"No! It's not ok, Sayome I treated you like dirt, and I promise dad that I would protect you with my life and look at what I did, I did the opposite, I couldn't keep my promise … I broke my ninja way…" Now it was his turn to cry.

"It's ok Tatsu-kun I know you didn't mean it, plus how many times did you try to protect me? A lot of times, see you didn't break your ninja way, I knew from the start as well that the real you is still in there, and I didn't lose hope I carried on caring for you, because I knew that one day, my real brother will find his way back to the real world, because that's who my twin brother is, he's the knucklehead ninja and a stubborn one too!" Sayome place her hand on his shoulder and tried comforting him, but she couldn't hold her laughter. Tatsuya was paranoid at first but join in with their laughter, they were there for about 2 hours, enjoying each other's company, until Tatsuya's stomach spoke to him, and then they realise that they didn't have any lunch yet…

Meanwhile, on top of the Hokage monuments, Hotaru and Neikan, were overlooking the Konoha village.

"Were going to strike here, those two are meeting the Hokage's assistant, this is the best chance we can get, we can destroy those brats and that assistant hers, it'll be taken down two birds with one stone." Hotaru said glancing towards his partner, who had a devilish look on his face. And just like that they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sayome and Tatsuya were sitting down in the dining hall eating, Tatsuya was sitting across Sayome, who was thinking if she should tell him about the secret that Sakura-san would tell them, Sakura-san personally ask her to tell Tatsuya about the secret and meet up on top of the Hokage monument, Sayome was caught off guard when Tatsuya flicked some of his carrots at her.

"What was that for?!" she gave her brother a warning look, which he just ignored. "Stop throwing carrots around! They're not ninja tools, or a throwing item, they your vegetable and they healthy for you."

"But I hate carrots and you know that!" Tatsuya still carried on, flicking carrots around, aiming for one spot to another.

"Grrr! Eat your carrots or I'll shoved them on your throat until you can breath!" She stood up, knocking her chair, and punch the table, but not too hard that it would break. Tatsuya sweat-dropped and saw how incredibly strong his sister was and stop flicking carrots around, thinking of how he would look like she would shoved the carrots down his throat.

"H-h-hai! Ma'am…." Tatsuya stuttered, he thought of how pathetic he was right now, getting scared of your own twin sister!

" 'Sigh' Never mind, at least your back to normal " Sayome sat down, then smiled at Tatsuya, who was, trying eat his vegetables.

Sayome was dragged back to reality, when she remembered that she had to meet Sakura-san, when sunset comes, with Tatsuya.

" 'Sigh' Tatsuya-kun I need to tell you something…," Sayome said looking at the time, which was 3:00pm, she had approximately 2 hours to tell him, she was getting all stressed about it, and asking herself questions such as, What if it's a really dangerous secret considering Tatsuya-kun being in danger, and that-

She was cut off from her argument, with herself, when Tatsuya ask her a question.

"Ne, Ne, Sayome-chan, you looked kind a stress, why's that?" Sayome's eyes widened in shock, when she heard that question. How could he read her mind? Does he do a kind of jutsu that sees through mind? When she finally stop asking herself questions, she looked at him very carefully to see any kind of jutsu being used, but there weren't he was just staring at her.

"Errrrr, Sayome-chan… why are you staring at me like that…"

"Huh? Wha… oh sorry….," she while trying to hide her blush, which was not working. "Anyway how did you know that I was stress? Was I really that obvious? "

"Err I think its kind a obvious, its written all over you face…"

" 'Sigh' you can really understand people well, by just looking at their expressions, that's what makes you Tatsuya-kun" Sayome said while smiling at him.

"Sooo, what's buggin' ya?" He said eager to hear, what was going on in her head.

" 'Sigh' Guess there's no point hiding it." She stopped for a while, then carried on. "You when we were in the Hokage Tower, remember when Sakura-san came up to me and cheered me up, well she told me something…" she said in really low tone.

"And? What did she tell you?" he said more eager than before.

"Well, you see, she said that I should tell you to meet up with her, of course, on top of the Hokage monuments, tonight when sunset falls,"

"Is that all? What's so hard telling me about it, I mean-"

"She said… she said.. that she is going to tell us a secret she shared with 'him'" Sayome said very quietly but Tatsuya was able to hear it all.

" 'Sigh' Sayome, you must've been nervous telling me because what if she might not tell the truth and lie to us or that it might be something that considers me being in danger. Is that what you were stress about? Because if it is it doesn't matter, I can handle it, after all you did save me from the darkness right?" Tatsuya when over to his sister's side and hug her.

Sayome just looked at him shock, that again he read what was on her mind.

"H-how did you kn-"

"Shh… don't worry about it, and anyway aren't we supposed to be up at the Hokage monuments already?" Tatsuya releasing his grasp on Sayome, then looking at the time. It said 4:50pm on it.

"Huh? Wha- Ahhh! The meeting with Sakura-san! I totally forgot! were supposed to meet her when sunset falls!" Sayome screamed at herself for being so arrogant and so unorganised, but she also screamed at her brother for not telling her that it was time, but he didn't mind at least his sister was back to normal again.

Once they cleared up they're dinner, they went to get change, and headed towards the Hokage monuments. Once they got there they saw non-other than Sakura, she was standing at the edge but not too close, she was gazing out in the horizon, with her back turned, she didn't even notice Sayome and Tatsuya, walking towards her.

When they got close to her, they could hear her murmur something.

"Naruto-kun…. I miss you…." She said very quietly. But Tatsuya and Sayome were able to hear it.

"Ano… Sakura-san, were here like you wanted us to be…." Sayome said very politely, so that she wouldn't be surprised that they were here.

"Huh?..."Sakura turned around only to see a pair of blue and green eyes, looking at her, once she realise who they were, she quickly turned around so they couldn't see her eyes.

"Ano.. Sakura-san.. have you been srying?" It was Tatsuya's turn to speak up.

"Huh?...Ohh, no,no,no… Im just tired, I had a lot of missions lately." She said while wiping her eyes with her hands. "So, why did you think, I was crying?"

"Uhhh…. You see….. your eyes was red and you look kind a sad…" Sayome said looking to the ground seeing if she should have said it or not.

"So, you can read other people's feelings by just looking at them…" Tatsuya interfered and looked towards his sister, but instead, got a punch on the face.

"Be Quite!" Sayome was really angry at him, and had the urge of wanting to pummel him to the ground, but couldn't do it, since Sakura was there, and she didn't want to look like a complete idiot. So instead she just said sorry to her.

"Sorry….. Sakura-san, but my brother here was being stupid..." Sayome said putting emphasis on the words 'Stupid' and 'here', while giving her brother a death glare, that could scare even the Hokage, herself.

Tatsuya gulp and just kept quite, knowing that if he made one wrong move, he'd be dead, before he can even turned 13.

Sakura just chuckled, and said "Its ok, I know how you feel, I've been through it before…" she stop for a while, then continued but in a more serious yet sad tone.

"Before I'll tell you the secret, I need to ask you a question first."

"Ok, so what it the question?" Sayome said more calmly now than before.

" 'Sigh' Are you sure your ready to hear this?" She asked them, while looking at them both as if to expect a nod or some sort.

"Hai, we are both ready" Sayome and Tatsuya said at the same time, they were really curios at what this 'secret' is going to be about.

" 'Sigh' Tatsuya, Sayome, I-I-I'm you-….. your mother…" Without saying another word, Sakura looked to the ground, feeling guilty, and she didn't want to see their eyes, because she knew that, they would be shock, hatred, angriness and even sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Truth Revealed.

Sayome was shock, once she heard the word mother, she froze, like an ice cube, she didn't know what to say, I mean she didn't even know that she was her mother, Sayome looked towards Tatsuya, who had an emotionless expression on his face, she felt numb and fell on her knees to the ground, she couldn't move, she can't hardly breath. It was quite for a moment until Sayome got control over herself again.

"Y-your o-our m-mother….?" Sayome stuttered, she can't even hardly able to speak. Many emotions was filling her right now, part of her wanted to go and shout at her, for leaving them and their father behind, but part of her was telling her to just go and hug her and say how much she misses her, and how longed she'd wish for this day.

"I know you might be mad, or even furious at me right now, and I understand if you don't forgive me, I mean after all the things I've done to you, I deserve it…" Sakura was now in tears, again. " I didnt mean to hurt your father's feelings I really didnt mean it, I never knew that he saw Sasuke kiss me, and the next thing I knew he was gone! he took you two with him! It took me weeks to find out what happened to Naruto and you I was really getting worried... but when I found out from one of the villagers that he saw Sasuke kissing me he ran straight away, tears welling up in his eyes, i never knew that was going to happened!"

Sayome felt guilty, and wanted to do something about it, but she didn't even know what to do, the once called "Genius of the new Generation" didn't know what to do in this situation, so she just let her emotions control herself, and to her surprised, she said she didn't expect to come out of her mouth.

"We forgive you…." Sayome who was now in controlled of herself again, stood up and walk over to Sakura, and to Sakura's surprised, Sayome hugged her.

Tatsuya, who was completely oblivious, of the situation, looked up and saw what was unexpected. He saw his own sister hugging the person who she calls herself as their mother, and Sayome who usually don't believes until there are proof shown, hugged her! At that moment Tatsuya realise that she trusted her and that she feels something inside of this woman, that resembles her, so he thought for a while, until came on to a decision, he would accept Sakura as their mother.

"S-sayome…"That was all Sakura could say, until she saw that Sayome was crying…

"You heard me, I said we forgive you, right Tatsuya-kun?" Sayome said without even looking at the direction, of her brother, who just nodded in agreement.

"Sayome-chan is right, you don't have to say sorry because of what you did in past, the past is past and you can't change it, even if dad isn't here, I know that he would've done the same thing, he would've forgive you, so you don't have to say sorry ok? plus it was an accident he didnt even know thta whole reason, he has his share of blame as well." Tatsuya ended with a smile, then walk towards her and hugged her as well.

Sakura didn't know how she was feeling, her own children forgive her, for something that she caused, she felt really happy inside, and didn't know how to react.

"S-sayo- Arigatou Sayome-chan, Tatsuya-kun" She said while hugging them back and giving them a soft smile, which they accepted.

"Its ok…Ma" Sayome said, looking up to look at her mother with her beautiful green eyes. Sakura smiled and kiss her daughter's for head. They stayed in that position for a while until a venomous laugh could be heard, from a distance, and Sayome and Tatsuya knew that laugh all too well, it was them…

"Well, well , well, if isn't the 2 annoying brats, I see that you have finally found your mother…. Too bad you can't see your father anymore… hahahahaha!"

"Grrrr, how dare you say anything about our father!" Tatsuya growled at the hidden voice. Suddenly 2 figures appeared in the forest, Sayome and Tatsuya recognise them very well.

"You 2!" Sayome said, letting go of her mother, and got on her offense mode, she was ready for any attack, and was on guard, Tatsuya and Sakura soon followed.

"Do you know these 2 Sayome?" Sakura asked eyeing the 2 shadow figures. She saw at what they were wearing and almost choked, "T-those are…"

"Yeah, The Akatsuki…" Sayome said, reading her mother's mind.

"B-but… H-ho"

"We'll explain to you later, but one thing is that we've encountered them before on one of our journeys." Sayome interfered and looked straight ahead of her.

"Oh?! So you remembered us! Listen Hotaru did you hear that? They remembered us! Such talented children, I should say, too intelligent to be at your age" Neikan said eyeing the Sayome with eyes full of Hatred.

"It's been a long time, You 2" Hotaru said stepping forward, and looked at Tatsuya.

"Come on, Hotaru, let's bring these 2 down, I wanna have some fun and plus you promised me that I could have the girl. But what about their mother?" Neikan said looking pleadingly at Hotaru.

"Whatever, we can take care of her last, after we've taken these 2 brats down, it's our mission to destroy these 2 they are interfering with our plan and the boss wants us to do it. Got that Neikan?" Hotaru glance at his partner Neikan and receive a nod.

"Sayome, let me take care of Neikan." Sakura insisted but Sayome declined her offer.

"No, I`ll take him on, plus I know all his attacks and his weaknesses"

"B-but" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when she was stopped by Tatsuya.

"It's ok Ma, we'll be fine we've, fought them before and won, so this wouldn't be a challenge, plus you can see how strong we are." Tatsuya said, winking at his mother, while giving her a smirk.

" 'Sigh' Fine, but if I think that something is wrong, I'm coming in the battle field understand?" Both Sayome and Tatsuya nodded in agreement, and looked straight at their enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Bad News!

Sayome and Tatsuya looked straight at their enemies, and examined them, as if they are trying to find some hint of weaknesses, they both thinking of how strong they had become, it had been 3 months, since they have encountered them and won them, and since then they went into hiding so that they could recover from the deadly battle.

Both Sayome and Tatsuya was brought back to reality by Hotaru's wicked voice.

"Why won't we take this somewhere else, Eh? Tatsuya-san….. we wouldn't want to interrupt their "Battle of Revenge" wont we?" Hotaru said making a hand gesture saying that they Sayome and Neikan wouldn't want to be disrupted.

"No wa-" Tatsuya was stopped when suddenly Sayome, threw a kunai at Neikan then disappeared only to reappear behind him with a kunai at hand, and was ready to strike, but Neikan blocked the kunai very easily then turned around and block Sayome's attack with his sword, in his hand.

'Such fast speed' Sayome thought as she was trying to get through his sword but failed, and was thrown back, with much force that the Hokage, can't even stand a chance against it, but Sayome backflip and easily skidded until she was the edge of the cliff.

"Sayome!" Both Sakura and Tatsuya shouted, but then realise that she was ok.

"Sayome are you-"Tatsuya who dropped his guard down, suddenly got attack by Hotaru, with a kunai, luckily Sayome came just in time and stop it.

"Grrrr Tatsuya! What do you think you're doing! We're in the middle of the battle field and all you can think about it my safety!" Sayome who was again blown away, but this time lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Of Course! I'm supposed to worry for your safety you're my sister and I promised to protect you!" Tatsuya who ran towards Sayome and put his hand out, and was expecting her hand to be on top of his, but rather it went straight towards his cheek.

'She slapped me….. She slapped me….' Tatsuya was shocked at this and looked down at his sister, but only saw a cloud of dust, left behind, by her incredible speed. He looked behind him and saw that Sayome and Neikan were once again fighting.

"Stand up Tatsuya!" he could hear Sayome's voice now, "there's no point in trying to protect me, if you can't even protect yourself!" She shouted at him, while blocking off Neikan's Attacks.

"Listen Tatsuya! Think of how many people there are in Konoha, there are more than 500,000 normal civilians living here! And think of me dying! Compare me to Konoha! 1 person dying is better than 500,000 people dying, plus….." That was when she turned around and smiled at him. "Dad would've said the same thing…."

"Sayome…." He whispered before standing up, and gave her his nice guy thumps up pose.

"Yosh! You can count on me twin sister!" With that he turned around, only to see Hotaru, standing there looking bored.

"Done already? I'm bored…." He said leaning against a tree, but was soon burnt by Tatsuya, who used his Fire Style Jutsu, Flaming Dance.

"Sooo, your bored huh? Why won't we take this somewhere else, we wouldn't want to interrupt their "Battle of Revenge" won't we?" Tatsuya smirk, knowing fully too well that he just copied what Hotaru said before.

"Why you little brat…." Hotaru gritted his teeth and looked straight at Tatsuya who had a very big smirk on his face.

"Well? Shall we go? I wouldn't want to bore you to death, well would I? And don't worry I'll make it fun for you….." With that he disappeared into the distance and Hotaru soon followed. Leaving a shock mother behind.

"Wai- 'Sigh' i guess I just have to trust him…" Sakura turned around to the battle between her daughter and the akatsuki.

Every attack, that Neikan or Sayome use doesn't seem to work; when one of them attacks the other just blocks them. It was a seesaw battle. This had been going on for hours until, Neikan did something unexpected. He took both his swords out, and he seem to be focusing chakra, into them, then sooner or later, the blades started to become really sharp, that's when Sayome Realise that this person was the missing-nin of the wave country, 'The Merciless Sword Smasher'

"Y-you…, y-your that…." She was cut when she heard him laugh. "what's so funny?" Sayome ask a bit annoyed.

"I see that you know me, that's right I am 'The Merciless Sword Smasher' of the Waves, I am a missing nin." He stopped laughing and looked at Sayome with eyes full of hatred. "You have such knowledge about missing nins young Lady…. My father he was a hero in the land of Waves, a hero in the Yakuza Clan! until your father came and killed him!..." Sayome gasped at what she had just heard, how could her father do that, she suddenly remembered what her father said to her and Tatsuya before he was sealed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Past of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan : Danger?

Flashback 4 years ago 

_The Sakura trees were swaying back and forth, as their petals fell on the soft green grass. And one of the petals landed on top of a boy's blonde hair, he was lying down, on the grass, he had his eyes closed, so you would expect that he was sleeping. But soon afterwards his peaceful time was disrupted when a man appeared in front of him, and spoke to him as if he was a noble…. And indeed he was a noble._

"_Master Tatsuya-sama, I'm sorry for interrupting you peaceful time but Lord Naruto-sama, would like to see you; he said that he would like you to come to him immediately." He said while bowing down, and waited for a response, but none came._

"_Master Tatsuya-sama? Are you awake?" he asked looking at the boy, but he seemed to be asleep, so he nudge him a bit, but not too much, because he knew that if the Master of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan is being interrupted in his peaceful time, it would be disrespecting the Noble._

_The 8 year old Tatsuya stirred and the guard saw his eyes opening, and stood up to bow down again. Tatsuya looked around and saw that he fell asleep… again, then his gaze turned to the man in front of him._

"_Eerrrrr, Matsudo? What are you doing here?" He asked completely oblivious._

"_I see that you are awake Master Tatsuya-sama, you see you father would like to see you, and he said for you to come to him immediately" he said looking up on the boy, upon him._

'_He looked just like his father, and grandfather, he might become the strongest Shinobi on Earth, followed by Mistress Sayo-' Matsudo was soon brought back by the sound of a girl that he knew too well. 'Mistress Sayome-sama…...'_

"_Tatsuya-kun! Papa wants you, and quick!" A girl with light pink hair shouted, as she drew nearer, to where the two were._

_Both them looked at her direction, she was running towards her, then suddenly… she disappeared, only to reappear sitting down on top of the Sakura tree trunk, just underneath the blonde hair boy._

"_Got'cha!" Tatsuya and Matsudo looked up only to see piercing green emerald eyes looking back at them._

"_Sayome-chan! What are you doing up here get down now, before you get hurt!" Tatsuya stood up and raise his hands up in the air, while motioning her to jump down, so he could catch her, but instead she stuck her tongue out._

"_Sayome-sama, Please listen to your brother and get down from there before you get hurt!" Matsudo pleaded._

"_No way, not until you can catch me!" she said laugh then disappeared again._

"_Sayome- sama, you and Tatsuya-sama have to meet with your father, remember?" Matsudo said, as he ran to get the 8 year old girl._

"_Huh? Oh Yeah! I forgot! Tatsu-kun Papa wants us up now!" she said as she headed inside the large building, which is the Namikaze Head Office and the Meeting room._

"'_Sigh' She's really troublesome," Tatsuya said as he approach Matsudo, "Arigatou, Matsudo-san if it weren't for you she would've still be running around now, and us trying to catch her." Tatsuya thanked him and walked after Sayome "Oh! And Matsudo-san I`ll tell Papa about your job! You might get promoted to be mine and Sayome's personal Guard!" Tatsuya smiled, leaving the Shocked Matsudo behind._

_Sayome and Tatsuya walked through the wooden surface towards the Namikaze-Uzumaki stronghold and the meeting room. They were both formally dress, little Sayome wore a light red kimono with cherry blossom on them, and she had her long pink hair tied loosely back with a red ribbon, and she was wearing black ninja shoes (for girls), whilst Tatsuya wore his normal ninja clothing, black shirt underneath his black and orange hoodie, a black ninja pants with weapon pouch strap on both of his legs, he also wore a black ninja shoes (for boys) and had a red cloak with a Uzumaki symbol on the back._

_After walking Sayome and Tatsuya stopped at a large double door. The door had gold edges and the middle was silver, but one thing that catches people's eyes is that the Namikaze-Uzumaki Symbol, which is a spiral in the middle (for the Uzumaki clan) and 3 wavy lines in the back ground (for the Namikaze clan – it means Waves and Wind so I just did the wavy thing) and 2 swords placed like an 'X' and it goes across the back ground._

_Sayome and Tatsuya slowly opened the door and walked in, no one was there apart from a few guards, chancellor and the head clan. Sayome and Tatsuya walked towards the throne where their father sat._

"_Hello, Papa, I see that the meeting has already finished" Tatsuya and Sayome both bowed their heads down, "Haven't I that I told you not to bow at me" The head of the clan said, smiling at his children._

"_But Papa it's-" He was cut off when the chancellor spoke "Your father's right Tatsuya-sama, you are after all the next Head of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan" _

"_Daichi-san…." That was all Tatsuya could say. "He's right Tatsuya-_sama" _Sayome said eying her brother who gave her a warning look back._

_Their father chuckled, and then he suddenly turned serious. " Tatsuya, Sayome do you know why I summoned you here?" The head of the clan asked while glancing at the chancellor, now and then. _

"_No… Not really" both of them said at the same time, while thinking what it could be._

" '_Sigh' I guess I have to tell you then, Sayome, Tatsuya do you remember the short war we had a month ago? With the Wave country? Yakuza clan? " he said, looking at his children, who had a shock expression on their faces._

"_W-what!? What happened Papa? Did you get injured badly or did the Yakuza leader threaten you or something?" Sayome who was now serious, and keeps looking back and forth between the chancellor, Daichi , and her father, to see if she can find any hint of what's going on._

"_No…. Malady, Naruto-sama did not get injured or being threatened," Daichi interrupted, the conversation._

"_Then why would he want us to come here immediately? I mea-" Sayome looked back from Tatsuya, to her father, knowing that no one was listening to her apart from Daichi. So she thought that there wasn't any reason to continue, and just stayed quiet._

"_It's about his son isn't it?" Tatsuya, was the first one to break the silence between them, and as if reading his father's mind._

"_W-what son?" Sayome who was now curios of the conversation, cut in. " I mean, did the Yakuza clan's leader, Fukaku Yakuza, have a son? I thought he died in an accident at the age of 4? And if he's still alive shouldn't we go and find him and raise him as our own?"_

"_No!… he didn't when Fukaku was at the peak of dying, he told me, that his son was alive….." Naruto said. " And It's my duty to find him, and imprisoned him." The 25 year old, Namikaze Naruto, stood up and walked down the steps and headed towards the door, but stopped and glances back. "'Someone who is part of the Yakuza clan will get punished Whether young or old, friends or foes you must imprisoned or either kill them, as they are you're mortal enemies and you don't raise the child of your enemies as you might be in danger if the child knows what happened in the past, and that put's the clan in danger', that is one of the rules in the Namikaze clan" with that Naruto walked out of the Namikaze strong hold. _

_Sayome stood there, frozen to the spot, she didn't know what just happened, and did her father just say that? Her father actually followed the rules, it was him that taught both Sayome and Tatsuya, that 'people who break the rules are scum, but people who leave their comrades or enemy to die and suffer are worse than scum' that was the saying he always used when we train with him, and he sometimes breaks the rules and let us out of the Mansion, but this time he actually followed the rules._

"_T-that's insane! Papa what're you trying to say? Are you trying to say that we should hunt him down and kill him?! Papa it was you that always says that we should he-" _

"_Enough! Sayome!" Sayome turned around, and looked at her brother, but his bangs covered his face so she couldn't see his eyes and face._

"_B-b-bu-" She was again cut off by Tatsuya's sudden outrage. " I said Enough! That is father's decision and we should respect it, and as the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan's heir I must follow the orders of the Head clan." With that he walked away leaving only Sayome and Daichi._

"_Tatsu-kun…..Papa…. w-what happened to you, weren't you always saying that we should never leave our comrades even if they are our enemy to die and Suffer! Isn't that what you always say!" Sayome was now in verge of tears, while screaming the names of her brother and father._

_Daichi saw this and quickly ran up to her and tried comforting her but it didn't work, she was still crying, so he just did his best and tried persuading her to go to her room and get plenty of rest, which she obliged._

_As Daichi close the door to Sayome's room, he thought of what happened today. "Sayome-sama must be heartbroken, I mean Naruto-sama and Tatsuya-sama was her emotional pillars and have told her things that are right which she happily accepted and followed, it kept her going, but now Naruto-sama change, which caused the Master to do the same thing…. Poor Sayome-sama, always trying her best to keep them happy and keep them together as a family.. but now, its falling apart, all her hard work is ruined, I must do something about this or Sayome-sama might turned the same thing, and the Namikaze clan might fall apart." With that the chancellor of the Namikaze clan headed straight to the Head of the clan's Office._

_Meanwhile, in the Namikaze clan's head office, Naruto sat on his chair looking towards the Namikaze-Uzumaki village. The sun was about to set he could see the beautiful view of the sunset._

"_Sayome….. forgive me but I cannot let you be in danger anymore….. everyone changes…. Including me… for give your brother he is only trying to help you get stronger…. He is suffering as well and I hate to see you suffer like that but I have to bear it…. If I don't I will lose both of you, especially you. You are a replica of your mother Sayome… Every time I look at you I see your mother… every time you cry I see her crying with you…. Sayome forgive me…" Naruto whispered as a single tear drop from his watery eyes, he didn't even know that someone was there listening to him, at the corner of the room._

"_Awwww, how cute, and how naïve… I thought that someone like you… someone who defeated my master, Orochimaru… would be so full of heart" the unknown figure step forward only to see a scaly y skin, and he wore a black cloak with hood on his head so that he wouldn't be recognise. And one thing that this person had is that he had a snake coming out from the inside of his cloak and was moving about behind him. You could tell that this guy like snakes. _

_Naruto, turn around and looked at the man, with eyes full of hatred. "Kabuto!" Naruto who was now stood up and got on his fighting stance. "What do you want Kabuto!?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Past of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan : Kabuto

"_My…my…my I didn't come here to fight I only came here to….. Negotiate….. unless you don't agree to my terms then….. I have no choice but…. To kill you…." Kabuto took his hood off and smirk at Naruto._

_Naruto stiffed for a bit but kept his composure making sure Kabuto doesn't know that his not in a good shape today._

"_Speak!" was all Naruto could say, he wanted to know what brought Kabuto here, in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Village, also known as the Village of Heroes. _

_He founded it after he ran away from Konoha. After he ran away from __him.__ From __her__. From the world that betrayed him. From the world he tried to keep peace. From the world he almost died several times. From the world that he bled for! Ever since then he felt betrayed, he wanted to run away anywhere, just anywhere, as long as it was away from __him __and __her!__ as long as he's far far away from the woman that betrayed him! from the woman that he bled for! love for with all his heart! and...from the woman who gave him two wonderful treasures... his son and daughter..._

_Naruto thought back to the time, when she was with him, when she loved him, and the times they've been through. 'Why did you betray me?...I loved you...with all my heart.. I would gladly die for you... when you gave birth to our children, I thought that we would be together...forever.. but I guess I was very optismic back then... I was such a fool...' the head of the clan, thought, but was interrupted when suddenly a loud evil laugh was heard from the corner of the room._

_"This is no time for laughing matter, Kabuto, as I said Speak! before I kill you!" Naruto shouted. His anger was quickly rising as well as his Chakra energy he tried to consume for he knew that if he lets his anger take over then it would put his children in danger. _

_"I still can't believe you care for that woman... I mean didnt she betray you? Didnt sh-" Kabuto was stop mid sentence, when he felt massive amount of chakra, overflowing the room, he look at the direction it was coming from and saw that there was red chakra emiting from the young head leader, " Silence!" he commanded as he spoke with venom and hate. "Dont you dare speak of the mother of my children like that! Not here! Not inside these walls! Do you hear me?!"_

_Kabuto, just stared at him blankly, as he watch the scene unfolded. "Didnt... she kiss another man, or to be precise your best friend and brother, and worse of all infront of you?..." he said out loud, it seems as though this was part of his plan...to provoke the head of the clan..._

_This time Naruto's eyes turned into red crimson, his teeth grew into canines, his bright yellow hair grew some length, his whisker lines started to become like real whiskers, and his chakra... red powerful chakra was swirling around his body, filling the room with such massive amount of chakra; that it sent the door - to his office - flying. And just then, Daichi arrived and saw what was happening, he saw the young clan leader, furious and also another figure. "W-what's happening Naruto-sama!" he shouted, it seems as though Naruto wasnt listening instead he heared a voice that he wish didnt want to here from, not in his life... ever.._

_"It seems as though his lost his conscious... he's letting his anger take control over him... he's letting the nine tailed fox take over..." Kabuto said as he turned around to look at the chancellor of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. "So.. what are you gonna do now...Daichi-san.." an evil smirk crept into his face._

_"You!" Daichi, growled furiously, while pointing his finger at him, " What have you done to the head leader! Speak now Kabuto!" he shouted as he stood in his fighting stance._

_Naruto looked at Kabuto, his gazed was still on him, his crimson eyes full with hatred, betrayal, anger, and... the look of someone who intends to kill... although Kabuto didnt even flinch..not even a little.._

_" 'Sigh' you guys are all the same... you always want to get to the point, by saying 'Speak!' is that suppose to be your catch phrase? because if it is, its kind a lame..." he said, as his smirk grew wider, but before Daichi could retaliate he cut in, by saying, "and for your question, i would say, I was only stating a fact... and he seem to blow up after that... although.. you could say that I was__ only __stating a fact because I __wanted__ him to blow up..you see its part of my plan... to conquer the entire shinobi world!" he started to laugh but, not a mocking way, instead the laugh contained venom. _

_"w-what do you mean conquer the entire shinobi world? Naruto-sama defeated your master and Madara! you could not possibly defeat him you are far too weak!" Daichi, growled at the snake man. but he just laughed harder._

_"Who said I was going to fight him? I know precisly that Naruto is far more stronger than I am... but what if I take that power and turned it against you?" Kabuto walked towards Daichi, slowly but as he a metre closer to Daichi, red tail suddenly grabbed him by the waist._

_"Do not move one step closer Kabuto! or else I'll kill you right in this spot!" Naruto growled, Kabuto turned around to see Naruto in red and was on all fours, nine tails was spurting behind his back._

_"I see that you've got control over your nine tails powers..Naruto.. you even got control over that first evolution of your nine tails powers..." he started, not even trying to pry off the red tail that was holding him down. "However... your feelings are taking over...Naruto... you simply cant control your powers to its full extent because of that..." Naruto growled even louder._

_"Dont listen to him Naruto-sama! he's trying to provoke you! He's trying to use yo-" Daichi was stopped when red blood spurted, from his back... He turned around and saw Kabuto standing there with a kunai in hand. his eyes widen in shock._

_"N-nani?!... Impossible... h-how c-can you pry of N-naruto-sama's..." Daichi couldnt finish his sentence as he fell unconsious, face first towards the ground._

_"D-daichi...san..." Naruto murmured, he stared horrified as Daichi hit the stone marble floor, face first... _

_"Daichi-san!" Naruto screamed the loudest he could have. "You! How dare you step into my Village! How dare you attack the chancellor!" Naruto swung all nine tails towards Kabuto, his eyes werent filled with anger, it was filled with killer intent. His mind was filled with nothing but the horrible memories, that he suffered, his childhood and the memories of the time when the woman he loved kiss another man, his brother, his bestfriend..._

_"I. Will. !" Naruto's chakra change from red to yellow, as his body was now filled with yellow chakra - a silhoutte of the sage of the six paths was around his neck and the seal that was use for the nine tails was on his abdomen, he stood there, looking at Kabuto, his usual blue sapphire eyes, was now orange as flickering flames shrouded his body._

_"So this is your final evolution...it hasnt change since the time, you fought Madara... and my master... this is the nine tails chakra mode... I got to hand it to you, you do contain such massive amount of chakra..." Kabuto, stood his ground, he wasnt letting this affect him, his mission was to seal Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and use his powers to destroy the whole world and build a new one... and to do this he must provoke him by letting his anger take over and then seal him._

_"Kabuto! I will kill you!" Naruto charged towards Kabuto, and created a rasengan in his hand, once it was finished he plunged it into Kabuto's stomach, which sent him flying towards the wall._

_'Such incredible speed and power... he is perfect for my plan' Kabuto thought as he stood up and wipe the blood from his mouth. _

_"Naruto, are you not worried about what is happening outside?" Kabuto said, as he look towards the large window, that faces the whole Village of Heroes. _

_Naruto turned around, and what he saw made him even angrier and more worried for the village's safety. There he saw bodies of shinobis, his shinobis, laid on the ground blood spurted everywhere and there were also some who was fighting other shinobis, he didnt know who the other shinobi were but as he looked closer he what he saw made him want to go out there and helped protect the village..._

_He saw the Yakuza clan logo, which was a wild boar with a crown, and there stood infront of the Yakuza shinobis - all armed and stood like a leader, was none other than...the son of the late Fukaku Yakuza..._

_Neikan Yakuza..._

* * *

_This story will be DISCONTINUED since there are too many plot holes..._

_You can review if you like and tell me what I can do better next time.. cause Im making other stories._


End file.
